Talk:Peanut Otter's Disco/@comment-25448820-20170224163612
HERE WE GO WITH ANOTHER RANDOM-NESS SINS! ---- * This page is f**king enormous. (ding) * Peanut Otter randomly gets stuck in the 70s for no reason? (ding) * He spent all that money on a disco? (ding) * Where the hell did he get that money? (ding) * Multiuniverse... Why? (ding) * This is set in the 70s, yet Jelly is a fan of the 80s? (ding) * Why are Edd and Eddy here but Ed isn't? (ding) * Really? JonTron? (ding) * Why is Homer's theme song a song from South Park? (ding) * Oh god... A Loud House character... I god hope Heneryj doesn't see this... (ding) * Doscoshooter? Hahahahahaha! (gnid) * Bob isn't Bob without his talking vehicles. (ding) * Does Kenny ever get a f**king break from dying in fanfics? (ding) * Another one? Okay, for every Loud House character I'm adding 5 sins. (ding x5) * April Stardust got AIDS because she was a lesbian? (ding) * Devo are here too? (ding) * Why does MegaToon have a song ABOUT F**KING SOMEONE IN THE ASS IN A SHOW WITH A BUNCH OF PLAYHOUSE DISNEY CHARACTERS? (ding) * I would've used Kevin instead of Steve. (ding) * Robbie Rotten is here too? Really? (ding) * Another Loud House character. (ding x5) * AND ANOTHER LOUD HOUSE CHARACTER. (ding x5) * Too many Devo songs. (ding) * Once again, a Loud House character. (ding x5) * A Kirby character? Cool! One sin removed!... On second thought I'm gonna add a sin since she watched an anime for a day and a half. (ding) * The Loud kids' parents went on an enternal honeymoon without inviting their f**king children. (ding) * Mitzi Mozzarella looks creepy. (ding) * "Mouse S**t Money Records". (ding) * Sportacus is at the same disco as Robbie Rotten? (ding) * "A wolf, duh." (ding) * "He is permanently stuck in his muscular form because f**k you, that's why." (ding) * A guy from Rubbadubbas? Nice! Two sins removed! (gnid gnid) * A Care Bear? Really? (ding) * "WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?!" (gnid) * That lass from the new Pokemon game. (ding) * (looks at Nebby) What the f**k? (ding) * (looks at Pixel McDank) (ding) * (reads Pixel McDank's description) (ding) * "Ernie and the unnamed blonde puppet" (ding) * Awwww... Johnny and Jeremy are so cute! (gnid gnid) * Snuggle Bear. (ding) * "GO RED SOCKS!" Really? That's your catchphrase? (ding) * "The karate man who Pixel really likes." Even though he hasn't got s**t compared to me. (ding) * Beach Bear is f**king creepy. (ding) * What's with all of the self-inserts? (ding) * The f**k is a "freak" baby? (ding) * Why is Mona Lisa Raphael's b**ch? (ding) * "She spends her time stripping for customers at the disco because her husband Roger Rabbit is on an eternal business trip." (ding) * Why the hell is everybody on eternal stuff anyway? (ding) * I feel bad for Screwy. (ding) * Julie looks like a mouse to me. (ding) * "Cat woman. Duh." (ding) * Great, the guys who made Loveshack are here. (ding) * Let's add 50 sins for all those back-to-back Loud House characters. (ding x50) * "His purpose in the disco is nothing more than sleeping during every visit." (ding) * Finally, I'm done with the characters section, BUT THERE'S STILL F**KING MORE! (ding) * Does Peanut Otter run this entire thing alone? (ding) * I appreciate you putting in episodes based on LGBT-stuff, but I wish it was in a less... weird way. I don't know how to put it in words. (ding) * Oh god, I hope Sportacus x Robbie Rotten isn't a thing. (ding) * Really? Pantomime Mime posters? (ding) * "Pixco becomes canon cause why the f**k not." (ding) * In Tordchen, multiple characters die but don't at the same time? (ding) * Homer rips Snuggle Bear apart? Ha ha! Three sins removed! (gnid gnid gnid) * Despite that, it would still be f**king creepy. (ding) * In a Devo-based episode, Devo don't appear? (ding) * Whew. That was tiring. Thank God it's over. (ding) * Before I end this off, however, I will take off three more sins for the effort put into this from all of you. (gnid gnid gnid) ---- * Sin Counter: 112 (I think) * Sentence: Playhouse Disney nostalgia!